Celeste
by Shin Black
Summary: Argentina se enfrenta a Peru en el mundial de Quidditch y tanto Harry como Ron y Hermione iran a verlo. Historia corta sobre personajes origianles y aparición de Harry and cia. Yaoi


ATENCIÓN: Este fics se basa con personajes originales, puede que aparezca Harry and cia mencionados o en algún diálogo. Este partido se lleva a cabo unos años después del libro 7, pero no hay spoiler.

**Celeste**

No cabía la menor duda, la semifinal del mundial de Quidditch podía llegar a ser una de las mejores que jamás hubiera visto. Podía distinguir las capas celestes de las rojas que comenzaba a acomodarse para empezar otro extenuante partido que daría como ganador a una de las dos naciones que disputaban un lugar en la final. La albiceleste al fin podía tener la llamada "disputa sudamericana" con los peruanos, que liderados por "Yamir Quispe" y entrenados por "Loreta Ornero" se podía considerar uno de los tres equipos más grandes de la historia.

Yamir sólo tenía dieciocho años, pero era considerado el brujo más hábil a la hora de atrapar la snitch, pero en este caso, su contrario, el joven Dante Antoniale, de veinte años, también se lo llamaba "la sudestada del río de la plata" por su velocidad y habilidad. Esta vez, el castaño estaría en aprietos.

–¿Qué haces tanto tiempo mirando los aros? ¡Ya empezará el partido! –Loreta le tomó al joven Yamir de la capucha y se la colocó.

–Estaba pensando, los gauchos del río de la plata son bastante buenos, no será tan fácil de vencer como pasó con Inglaterra.

–No te preocupes, Yamir, todos confiamos en ti.

Las palabras que no quería oír eran esas. Yamir se quitó la alargada túnica y se colocó la playera manga larga de su nacionalidad, toda blanca pero con una franja cruzada color rojo que resaltaba. Tomó su escoba y caminó hacia la boca del ingreso a la cancha, a su lado, diez centímetros más alto que él, un imponente muchacho de cabellera castaña y ojos celestes. No era bajito, el argentino era demasiado alto, eso podía ocasionarle problemas a la hora de atrapar la snitch.

–Yamir –la voz del argentino resonó.

–Aquí no somos conocidos.

–Che, sonás re mal cuando jugamos un partido –el moreno tiró su cabellera hacia atrás y miró con sus impactantes ojos al castaño, de piel trigueña y ojos miel–. Éste será el mejor partido de mi vida.

–También el mío, porque te ganaré.

–¡Ja!

La música del comienzo se hizo escuchar y salieron los peruanos y los argentinos a la cancha. La enorme tabla de resultados parciales se encendió. "ARG" con letras celestes y "PER" con un suave colorado.

–Ya saben como son las reglas, quien agarre la snitch dorada, sea el equipo que sea tendrá inmediatamente 150 puntos y terminará el partido, el equipo que tenga más puntos será el vencedor…. ¿sus varitas?

–Aquí están –el argentino saca la suya mientras mira seductoramente a Yamir quien aparta su mirada.

–Bien apenas toque el silbato empezarán, ustedes al ser los buscadores deberán hallar la snitch ¡EQUIPOS, EN SUS ESCOBAS!

–Buena suerte, mi amor.

–Igualmente, engreído –sonrió el peruano aferrándose mejor a su escoba.

–¡COMIENZA EL PARTIDO! –el árbitro hizo sonar al silbato.

Harry se encontraba delante de todo observando como los dos equipos intentaban marcar, pero eran demasiado buenos ambos, tal vez por eso los conocían como los más importantes de Sudamérica. A su derecha se encontraba Hermione y a su lado Ron, también observando el partido desde sus asientos.

–¿Es un buen momento para apostar? –preguntó Ron.

–¡Ron! ¿Te acuerdas de lo que hablamos? ¡Nada de apuestas! –regañó Hermione.

–Pero es lo más divertido de ver el Quidditch, mis hermanos solían apostar.

–Pero tus hermanos no están aquí.

–Pero yo si estoy ¡Veinte galeones al equipo de los gauchos del río de la plata! –Ron se da la vuelta para apostar con un hombre que estaba a su lado.

–¡RON! Ya te dije que no vas a apostar –Hermione le quitó el dinero–. Lo siento señor, pero no apostará hoy.

–Oye, es mi dinero.

–¡Chicos! Se están perdiendo un partido….alucinante –Harry tomó los binoculares y observó a los capitanes de las dos naciones que competían.

El marcador era participe de la victoria argentina sobre la peruana en un cómodo 50 a 20. La captura de la snitch podría simplemente marcar más la victoria río platense o vertirse a favor de "la tormenta Inca", como se los llamaba al equipo peruano de quidditch. Dante giró sus ojos hacia la derecha y vio una estela dorada cerca de un compañero de equipo, sonrió y giró su escoba para ir en su captura, lo que no esperaba era que el peruano también hubiera visto la snitch justo en el mismo momento que él, y fuera en su búsqueda. Allí se encontraban, los dos capitanes, Dante y Yamir detrás de una pequeña pelota dorada de metal, que apenas se pudiera ver ante los ojos comunes.

Dante estiró su mano hacia delante, probando para ver si podía tomarla, pero su escoba no era lo suficiente rápida para alcanzarla, más la del peruano si la era, pero debido a la falta de altura estaba en igualdad de condiciones con el argentino; sus manos estaban a poca distancia entre ellas y a su vez a milímetros de alcanzar la snitch o al menos tocarla con sus dedos.

–¡GOL DE ARGENTINA! El marcador cada vez denota más distancia entre los gauchos del Río de la plata y la tormenta inca del Perú.

–¡VAMOS ARGENTINA, VAMOS A GANAR! ¡SOMOS LOS GAUCHOS DEL RIO DE LA PLATA, LA COPA PLATEADA NOS HEMOS DE LLEVAR!

–¡VAMOS PERÚ, VAMOS PERÚ, LA TORMENTA PERUANA, SOMOS LA TORMENTA INCA!

–Ésta es mía, Inca, no vas a ganarme –una suave lluvia comenzó a impedir la claridad de sus visiones, el peruano utilizó su mano para sacarse el rocío de su rostro que molestaba.

–No me ganaras gaucho engreído, no esta vez –estiró aquella mano con la que había limpiado su cara.

El argentino pasó rozando por una de los arcos peruanos en busca de la snitch, lo que no esperaba era que su túnica larga se quedara enganchada en tornillo sobresalido. El peruano pasó como rayo junto a él guiándole el ojo sutilmente y siguiendo la pelotita dorada para así obtener una victoria que en campo de batalla parecía no ceder. El argentino se quitó la túnica celeste quedando con el jersey de igual color, salvo que mucho más claro y que en su pecho adornaba una cinta con los colores representativos de su país. Nuevamente inició la persecución quedando junto al inca.

–¡Ésta no me la ganas! –Dante estiró la mano tocando la snitch con la yema de sus dedos, el peruano, quien andaba tranquilo debido al percance del argentino, comenzó a acelerar la velocidad y tocar la pelota al igual que su adversario.

Un rayo los confundió y el Inca tomó con toda su mano la snitch que volaba junto a él, pero el movimiento ocasionó que se cayera de la escoba, el argentino inmediatamente tomó impulso y fue tras él para tomarlo en brazos pero la caída abrupta ocasionó que la escoba se partiera y ambos cayeran al suelo, uno encima del otro.

–¿Qué pasó? –el relator observó mejor como los dos buscadores yacían en el suelo, el peruano arriba y el argentino debajo–. ¿Habrán atrapado la snitch?

El peruano se levantó con suma dificultad, Dante abrió sus ojos, le dolía demasiado la espalda para poder ponerse de pie nuevamente.

–Esta posición me recuerda cuando….–el peruano le cubrió la boca con una de sus manos y con la otra mostró la snitch dorada en su mano.

–¡PERÚ A GANADO! ¡LA TORMENTA INCA ES LA VENCEDORA! –gritó el relator a viva voz cuando el público peruano que había viajado comenzó a festejar, los argentinos miraban conmovidos a su representante tirado en el suelo.

–Dante ¿te encuentras bien? –preguntó Martín, el golpeador de su equipo mientras Yamir se ponía de pie.

–Si…aaay, me duele la espalda –Dante cabeceó un par de veces y sonrió–. Perdimos.

–Ya tendremos el próximo mundial para recuperarnos, los gauchos del Río de la plata jamás descansamos –habló Matías, el guardián.

–Hicieron un excelente partido –se acercó Miguel, un joven golpeador de la selección peruana–. ¡Felicidades!

–Pero no hemos ganado, no podremos estar en la final –suspiró Martín.

–Pero podrán competir por el tercer puesto contra Bulgaria.

El medimago encargado de la selección argentina le dio de tomar un liquido, considerado asqueroso, a Dante, el cual obviamente casi lo vomita, pero le ayudó a curarse más rápidamente y levantarse para saludar a su público.

–¡Los gauchos del Río de la plata! ¡La selección argentina de quidditch jugará contra Bulgaria para obtener el tercer puesto del mundial! Mientras tanto ¡PERÚ SE ENFRENTARÁ A IRLANDA EN LA GRAN FINAL DEL MUNDIAL DE QUIDDITCH! –exclamó el relator.

–Más te vale ganar, Yamir, no quiero que me vean como el perdedor de un seleccionado de segunda –sonrió Dante, Yamir le miró con recelo.

–Siempre tan arrogante ¿no, Dante? –Se tiró un poco el cabello que llevaba hasta los hombros el peruano, y sonrió al argentino de costado–. Ya terminó el partido.

–Sí, ahora podemos ir por unas cerve…–pero no terminó el diálogo cuando el peruano se le colgó de cuello y le besó, esperando que el castaño respondiera con la misma intensidad.

Sin ir más lejos, los celestes ojos de Dante podían llegar a ser cautivadores, al igual que la camiseta resaltaba ante el sobretodo rojizo del equipo peruano. Debía admitir que conocía al argentino cuando, durante la copa sudamericana de quidditch juvenil, les había tocado competir en la final alzándose con la victoria albiceleste, desde ahí no pararon de frecuentarse aun escondidas de sus padres que impedían todo tipo de relación entre ellos que no sea competitiva, pero tanto a Dante como Yamir jamás le interesó competir entre ellos, aunque debían ser claros, cuando se encontraban en el cielo encima de una escoba, no eran los novios, los amantes que se convertían al poner un pie afuera de la cancha.

FIN

Bueno, les dije que eran con personajes originales, tampoco es tan largo. Bueno en realidad vi por ahí que había un equipo argentino y uno peruano de quidditch, como no estoy seguro de nada decidí inventarme a todos estos OC para crear este fic bizzarro y loco, espero que les haya gustado.

Dante Federico Antoniale, es capitán y buscador del equipo de quidditch del seleccionado argentino, tiene 20 años, cabello castaño hasta el cuello y ojos celestes.

Yamir Milton Quispe, es capitán y buscador del equipo de quidditch de la selección de Perú, tiene 18 años, cabello castaño, piel trigueña y ojos miel.


End file.
